warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Operación: Espectros de la libertad
Specters Of Liberty was an event released with . The Tenno must rescue members of the Velo Rojo resistance movement that have been captured by the Grineer and the Corpus. The event began on Thursday, May 2, 2014, and ended at 12 PM EDT on Thursday, May 8, 2014. What You Need To Know *Rescue Missions throughout the Star Map have been upgraded to Rescate. These missions – and their rewards – are a permanent addition the game. *Be Sigiloy and you'll remain unseen by the enemy. Use this to your advantage to take down the Wardens and release the hostage in your own time. Killing all of the Wardens will also earn you an extra point. (See below). *Lend the hostage your Secondary Weapon and they will help you take on the enemy. *If a Fire Hazard is active on the mission, all enemies will be on alert, know of your exact position, and turning the mission alert status off using a console will be pointless as they will be hurt by a fire patch and take it as being attacked and reactivate the alarm. This makes a Sigilo completion very difficult. *This operation will end on Thursday, May 8, 2014 at 12 PM EDT. What You Need To Do *The Specters of Liberty Operation will utilize the New Rescate Missions. Exclusive Operation Rewards will be awarded to Tenno that achieve point levels while the Operation is live. (See Operation Rewards below.) *The Corpus and Grineer have upgraded their prison security. Both factions have deployed these new facilities to three different nodes. There are Easy, Medium, and Hard facilities. Access these nodes directly on the Star Chart to participate. *You need to locate the Velo Rojo Hostage. They are located in a cell within the prison block. *Hostages are protected by Corpus or Grineer Wardens. Use caution, if alerted to your presence, they will try to initiate the Execution Sequence. *If the Execution Sequence is started, a timer appears. If you fail to rescue the hostage before the timer runs out they will be killed. Scoring Scoring is based on your performance during the rescue operation; 1 point rescuing the hostage, 1 point for killing all the wardens present in the holding cells and 1 point for not setting off the kill switch (and therefore, not being spotted by any of the wardens, or killing the wardens before they set it off). Additionally, a score multiplier is added depending on the difficulty of the rescue mission; a x1 multiplier for Easy missions, a x2 multiplier for Medium missions and a x3 multiplier for Hard missions. If Modo Pesadilla is active, the multiplier is boosted to x4 regardless of the node's original difficulty. Below are the Rescue missions involved with this event. Leaderboard - Top15 https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/229251-pc-specters-of-liberty-results Rescate Mission Rewards Rescate Mission Rewards are a permanent addition to the game. The Velo Rojo will always reward you for rescuing their Operatives with Espectro Blueprints – Blueprints for new, deployable AI Warframes that can be used in missions or in defense of your Clan's Solar Rails. OPERATION REWARDS – distributed at end of operation. The Velo Rojo will also recognize you for how you bring home their Operatives. They want you to send a message to the enemy. Recognition is awarded after you reach the following point levels: *5 points = Specters Of Liberty Badge *100 points = Syandana Rakta Go forth, Tenno and help the Velo Rojo bring their people home! en:Specters of Liberty